


Akechi is an idiot

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Mishima goes back to school for the first time since he was kidnapped, and it's a rough day...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, One-sided Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Akechi is an idiot

Mishima had to stay off school for a few more days after his sleepover at LeBlanc, but he was finally able to go home. Kawakami had tried to get him to stay longer but he refused. He needed to be at his place, he needed the space... So, when the teen was able to go back to school, he was doing a lot better. Most of his bruises were healing well, his no longer had a split lip, and his nose and arm (whilst still broken) were doing good... The main issue, though, was the fact that he no longer had Akira at school. Technically, he knew the other teen was safe, was okay, was  _ alive _ , but not being able to see him was... difficult. At least he was able to call and text Akira, so that was good... Even if they were still in the awkward phase. Seriously, Mishima had no idea what to do. He'd only managed to guess that Akira had sexual feelings for him, but not romantic ones... Which sucked. He-

Kawakami calling for homeroom to start pulled Mishima back to his present. Right. He was in class for the first time since he was kidnapped, although his classmates thought he'd been mugged... The teacher at the front of the room kept sending him concerned glances everything few seconds, so he returned the looks with a slightly annoyed glare. That made Kawakami send him one last look, this time apologetic, before focusing on the rest of the students. She cleared her throat, loudly, before proclaiming, "Okay everyone. I have an announcement..."

That made everyone shut up and focus on her, so she was able to continue quickly, "Okay everyone. We have been given a rather odd opportunity... Our school has been offered the chance to have the infamous detective Akechi come in to give students some basic training in how to be a detective. Kinda like that day he did for you guys a while ago, but all classes can attend... He will be alternating the classes he teaches, and his first ones today are... this class and one of the third-year classes! So you guys won't have any normal classes today..."

Mishima zoned out for the rest of Kawakami's explanation, only paying enough attention to not be lost as he was swallowed by a wave of emotions. That bastard... Mishima had told him to stay away, but he just couldn't, could he? Akechi just  _ had _ to make life for Mishima harder than needed, he __ just  _ had  _ to be the centre of attention, he-

Everyone else standing up forced Mishima from his mind, and he copied, following as they all headed to the gymnasium. Thankfully, Takamaki fell into step with Mishima (even as a few girls lingered near-by, ready to talk to her) and asked quietly, "Are you okay? After what happened-"

"I already broke his nose, and he knows I'm pissed at him. He won't try anything. Unless he's an idiot..." Mishima whispered back, his good hand shaking with barely concealed rage. Takamaki looked a little proud and concerned, but they arrived at their destination before she could say anything else. They were instructed to stand off to the side, which they did, and Mishima raised an eyebrow when he saw that the third-year class they were sharing this  _ wonderful  _ training day with was Makoto and Okumura's... The man of the hour appearing in the middle of the room silenced all of the students. Although, the thing that got to them might have been the bandage on Akechi's nose, which was still a little bruised and swollen... Mishima generally didn't like hurting people but seeing Akechi with a broken nose filled him with a sick sense of pride and glee...

"Hello, everyone," the detective greeted, smiling charmingly despite his obvious injury, "Are you all well?"

There was a smattering of agreement, but Mishima paid it no mind. He was, unfortunately, right at the front of his class, and Akeci was already focused on him... The bluenette sent Akechi a death glare, purposefully shaking his right hand so the detective could see it, before gesturing for him to get on with his thing. For a split second, Akechi seemed genuinely hurt, but he was quick to move on and start explaining what he was doing there. it was nothing special, literally the exact same thing he'd said when he'd taken Mishima's class for the day... The bluenette's obvious disinterest seemed to displease Akechi, who was quick to ask, "Dear Mishima... Would you kindly come up here and be my assistant for my first lesson?"

Despite the way everything in him screamed not to do it, Mishima knew that he had to, so he silently nodded and walked over to Akira. Although, he was very obviously uncomfortable and hostile as he did... The detective grinned, seemingly genuinely happy as he continued, "For this first activity, my wonderful assistant and I will present you with a fictional case to attempt to solve. But first, please get into groups of three. And mix your classes together, else the third-years have an advantage..."

As everyone did that, Mishima found Akechi watching him closely. The detective smiled slightly at him, so he glared and hissed out, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Akechi replied, stepping closer to Mishima, who stepped away from him and continued to glare. That made the older teen falter, but he forced himself to quietly state, "I'm sorry for everything that happened, Mishima... I had no idea that you would get hurt, or that Akira would-"

"I swear to whatever damned deity might be out there, I  _ will _ break another of your bones if you don't stop fucking talking," Mishima growled low in his throat, although it didn't seem to have the effect he was aiming for, as Akechi's eyes widened a little, his cheeks flushed slightly and he shifted on the spot... Mishima raised an eyebrow at that before rolling his eyes and looking around the hall, glad to see that everyone was in their preferred groups. He hesitated before calling out, "If everyone is sorted, quiet down!"

Once everyone was silent, Akechi cleared his throat and started to speak, even if he was still a little flustered, "To perform this activity, I will hand out several pieces of paper to each group. Once you have your papers, you will work together to come to a conclusion as to what happened. As you work, Mishima and I will help you where we can..."

Mishima took the papers Akechi gave him, the detective saying something about him needing to know the actual answer to the 'case', and started to read... It seemed like a pretty simple case, really. A run of the mill thing, in which two people were killed by a train running into their car, which was parked on the tracks... They'd left a kid, their fifteen-year-old son, and a note. The paper didn't go into detail about the note (only mentioning that the parents were very,  _ very _ abusive), but it did put an emphasis on the family's wealth and the fact that the son was one of only two living relatives of the couple, the other being the wife's sister... Mishima felt the urge to break Akechi's nose again, shaking with barely concealed rage as he gripped the papers tightly. Kawakami noticed how he looked, walking over quickly and asking quietly, "What's wrong?"

Mishima just shoved the papers into her hands, glaring at Akechi when he looked over. The detective didn't even look cowed, just pretended to be unsure as to why Mishima was so angry. The bluenette didn't even deem him worthy of a response, just turned to Kawakami and asked to be excused for a few minutes. She agreed, pale-skinned and full of fury, so Mishima left the gymnasium as quickly as he could. As soon as he was out, he found a quiet spot against a wall and slid down, barely keeping himself together. Akechi... That fucking  _ bastard! _ He fucking knew what had happened to Mishima's parents, and he'd based some 'fake' case on it and had forced Mishima to stand there and pretend everything was fine and-

"Mishima?" Takamaki's soft voice came from near the entrance, "Are you okay?"

The bluenette in question released a small, pained noise, curling in on himself. He didn't  _ miss  _ his parents! He couldn't! They hurt him and abused him and made him feel like he was worthless- But dammit, did he miss them... They'd done so many bad things, but he still, stupidly, loved them... He- A sob wracked Mishima, and he soon found Takamaki pulling him int a tight hug and whispering into his ear, "It's okay, Mishima... What's wrong? I know you're angry at Akechi for what happened, but-"

"He's using my parent's for the case..." Mishima sobbed, hiding his face in Takamaki's hood, "He's using my parents..."

Takamaki gasped at that, hugging Mishima tighter as she started to ramble random things about how much of a jerk Akechi was, how he deserved so much more than a broken nose, how he was useless... It took a while, but Mishima was eventually able to pull himself together. He pulled away from Takamaki and sent her a shaky smile before suggesting that she went back into the gym. She tried to argue, but he told her that he needed to wash his face before he could go back, and she eventually left. Once she was gone, Mishima forced himself to his feet before heading to the nearest bathroom. He had to force his feelings into a box, well aware of the fact that he'd probably break down again if he didn't, and was quick to wash his face then return to the gym. When he got there, though, he froze at what he saw. Akechi was right by the door and walked over as soon as he saw Mishima... The bluenette in question was too drained to deal with the detective, so he sighed and snarled as soon as the detective was close enough, voice low and dangerous as he hissed out, "Don't. Talk. To. Me. Or I will fucking hurt you."

"I-"

"Did I stutter?" Mishima growled, shoving past Akechi before he had the chance to say anything else and walking over to where Makoto, Takamaki and Okumura were stood. He didn't get very far, Akechi grabbing his shoulder stopping him. Of course, the detective seemed to forget that Mishima could fight, so it didn't take the bluenette any effort to turn around and kick Akechi's leg out, glaring at the detective when he landed on the floor and snarling, "Touch me again, and a broken nose will be the least of your worries."

It was eerily silent as Mishima turned away from Akechi, everyone too surprised by the bluenette's violence to say anything, but the detective clearly didn't know when to quit. He stood as quickly as he could, already reaching for Mishima and calling out, "Mishima, I-"

Mishima swirled around, getting up in Akechi's face and growling quietly, "I will fucking kill you. You've done enough as it is, you-"

A soft pair of lips pressing against his own shut Mishima up, and he froze, shocked. Of course, he pulled himself back together quickly and shoved Akechi away with his good arm, forcing the detective to the floor. Once he was down, Mishima glared at him and snapped, "Don't touch me, you bastard! You- Fuck you!"

With that, he turned away, blinking in surprise when he saw Takamaki, Okumura and Makoto stood just behind him. All three seemed to be focused on Akechi, glaring him down when he opened his mouth to speak. Makoto cut him off, voice low and dangerous as she declared, "You will stay away from Yuuki, or so help me, I  _ will _ get my sister to charge you with sexual assault. After all, you  _ did _ kiss Yuuki without his consent..."

Akechi paled at that, not that Mishima saw. He was too busy being escorted away by Takamaki, who had carefully grasped his good arm and led him to one of the corners of the room. There had been a group there, but they moved out of the way as soon as Takamaki sent them a glare, so she was able to make sure she and Mishima were sat in the corner. The bluenette teen hated how everyone was watching him, but he was too busy trying to hold himself together to do anything about it...

God, did he want to hurt Akechi... The detective had had the fucking  _ balls _ to kiss him when he was scolding him... Akechi had done so much to hurt the people Mishima cared for -it was thanks to him that Mishima had thought Akira was dead!- and he thought he could just  _ kiss _ the younger teen? The fucking-

"Mishima," Kawakami's soft, concerned voice made Mishima look up from where he'd been flicking his own leg, "Are you alright?"

The teen sent her a flat look, so she sighed and nodded, walking over to Akechi and talking loudly to him, "Mishima asked for you not to touch or talk to him, Detective. Then you kissed him... Care to explain why you would be so stupid?"

Akechi's face flashed darkly at that as he got to his feet, scowling, before declaring, "Because I have a crush on him, obviously!"

There was a wave of astonishment at that, but Mishima just chuckled darkly. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to face this situation head-on... He stood on shaky legs and walked over to Akechi, who looked at him hopefully. The bluenette purposefully wore a small, sweet smile, and no one seemed to know what he planned on doing... Except for Kawakami, who smirked a little at him. He returned the look before focusing on Akechi, who seemed ready to be kissed or some stupid shit like that... Well, the detective did receive a kiss. From Mishima's fist, as the bluenette punched him right in the kisser. The contact made Akechi's lip bleed, and Mishima smirked at him as he spoke.

"Akechi, Akechi, Akechi... If you actually had feelings for me, you wouldn't have tried to hurt me as much as you have..." the younger teen practically purred, tone nothing short of patronising, "You wouldn't have tried to imply that I'm a murderer  _ twice.  _ First, when you used Michelle's case with just my class... I mean, a group did think that  _ I _ , the corner's son, was the one who killed her, because of how you presented the case... And today, when you tried to imply that I had something do to with my father's  _ murder-suicide...  _ If you actually cared about anyone except yourself, you wouldn't be such a fucking dick... Of course, that's impossible for you, so-"

"Mishima, I do care about you!" Akechi tried to argue, but Mishima cut him off with a cool laugh.

"No. You don't," the bluenette replied, shaking his head slightly as he kept his tone condescending, "You only 'care' about me because you know how close I am to Akira. And you don't like him. So, you want to  _ use me _ to hurt him. Anyone with eyes can see that, Akechi. You're jealous that someone you see as a  _ criminal _ has better friends than you do. And you chose to use me, because you either figured that I'd be the least loyal of all of his friends, or you thought that he cares about me more than the others. Neither of which are true. So... Stop trying. I don't like you. Romantically or platonically. You have tried to hurt me and Akira, just because you're jealous that he has good friends... Which, you know, you could have if you learnt to, I dunno... Be a better person? Who  _ doesn't _ rely on manipulation to make people like you?"

Akechi didn't know what to say to that, so Mishima sent him one more patronising smile before turning on his heel and walking back to where Takamaki was still in the corner, calling over his shoulder, "You should continue teaching the classes, Akechi. It's why you're supposed to be here, after all..."

As Mishima made his way over to the corner, he was stopped by the third-year teacher in charge of Makoto and Okumura's class, who glared at him slightly and stated, "You just assaulted Akechi, thus you need to be punished-"

"Actually," Kawakami butted in, glaring the other teacher down, "Akechi started it when he decided to use Mishima's  _ family  _ as a case for the rest of the students. And he refused to acknowledge the fact that Mishima did not wish to talk to or touch him, going so far as to kiss Mi-"

"You're just standing up for him because the case mentioned you too, Kawakami. After all, you are his aunt," the third-year teacher snarled, earning a wave of gasps. Mishima and Kawakami tensed at the reveal, sharing a look, before the younger of the pair took a deep breath.

"That information was confidential," he stated, glaring at the teacher, "In fact, telling anyone what you just said in front of  _ two classes _ was sort of... illegal, due to the fact that my paternal grandfather purposefully made a contract agreement with the school that any teacher revealing that would be severely punished. Possibly even fired, for a breach of contract..."

That made the teacher pale considerably, so Mishima smirked slightly and continued, "Of course, we don't plan on taking that course of action. Unless you do something outside of you line again. Such as downgrading students just because you don't like them..."

That made the teacher blink in surprise (he probably thought he wouldn't get caught), but he agreed shakily. Mishima nodded at him then his aunt before walking over to Takamaki, who was watching him with a small, proud smile. They were soon joined by Okumura and Makoto, and the three girls formed a small, protective circle around Mishima. The boy was pretty thankful for that, because as soon as he was surrounded he let the mask he'd hidden behind fall. A pained sigh escaped him as he let his head fall backwards, taking a deep, grounding breath before quietly asking, "Is anyone staring at us?"

"Yes," Makoto replied, and Mishima sighed again. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes, but he was soon distracted by the way Akechi cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I... Alright. We will drop the case and move onto the next activity. You may stay in your groups..." the detective stated, standing in the centre of the room and catching everyone's attention, "For this exercise, you will all be profiling the criminal behind a crime."

With that, he started to hand out the papers everyone needed to do the task. He left Mishima and the girls until last, but when he tried to walk over to them to give them the sheets, Kawakami stopped him, taking them out of his hands and passing them to Makoto, who glared darkly at Akechi until he returned to the middle of the room and told everyone to start. At first, Makoto seemed hesitant (she probably didn't want to play whatever game Akechi had in mind) but she eventually pulled herself together and started to read from the papers...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When lunchtime finally rolled around, all Mishima wanted to do was nap. Being in the same room as Akechi was draining, he wanted to sleep off the pain wracking his body because he needed to take his meds, and the constant chatter of the other students (who were all more than happy to talk shit whilst he was still in the room) gave him a headache... He didn't feel comfortable enough around Akira's friends to sleep, not without Akira there, so he had to force himself to stay awake... Once the quartet caught up in Akechi's bullshit got to their usual spot, they all raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sakamoto smiling at his phone, texting someone.

"What's got you so happy?" Takamaki asked, settling down near the blonde boy. The other three teens followed, sitting in their preferred spots as Sakamoto blushed brightly. He stuttered out some sort of excuse, but Mishima, tired of everyone's bullshit, cut in.

"He's texting Yusuke," the bluenette stated, not looking up from where he was getting his lunch and meds out. He hadn't bothered with much when prepping his lunchbox that morning, tired and in pain with a useless arm, and had just grabbed some preprepared stuff that would be easy to eat with one arm out of commission... Sakamoto blushing brighter and trying to argue made Mishima sigh as he cut the blonde off again, voice tired as he muttered, "You two are so gay for each other, it puts how gay I am for Akira to shame..."

"Akira's pretty into you too, ya know?" Takamaki asked, smirking a little, but Mishima didn't rise to the tease. He sent her a flat look and muttered something about Akira just wanting sex. That made Takamaki laugh aloud, although she sobered up when she realised that Mishima wasn't joking... She sighed and quietly questioned, "What makes you think that?"

Mishima sighed, rolling his eyes, and grumbled, "I'm too fucking drained to be reminded about the fact that he doesn't actually wanna date me..."

That earned him a wave of frowns, but he ignored it in favour of eating his food as quickly as he could before taking his meds, washing them down with a large gulp of water. Once that was done, he looked up and saw the other's watching him, concerned... He sighed and forced himself to smile slightly and lie, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap... It's just... been a long day..."

"Should you even be back at school, after what happened?" Sakamoto asked, surprisingly subdued. Mishima was washed over by memories of what had happened, of pain, and blood and Akira-

"I'm fine, Sakamoto," the bluenette replied, smiling slightly, "Did you know that Akechi is teaching different classes here occasionally?"

"He is!" Takamaki cut in, taking over the conversation. Mishima was grateful for that and took the chance to lean back into his tree, raising an eyebrow when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. Pulling it out, he found himself smiling at the text he'd received, feeling better already...

** Akira: How's school? **

Mishima glanced around at the other teen's with him, checking that they didn't want to talk to him, before typing out a quick reply.

_ Me: Eh. Akechi's here. _

_ Me: He's apparently going to be teaching a few classes here. He had our class and Makoto's today. _

As he waited for Akira to reply, Mishima had another drink. He considered telling Akira about the fact that Akechi had thought it was a good idea to  _ kiss him _ , but figured that the younger teen didn't need to know... He-

"Akechi kissed you?" Sakamoto screeched, catching Mishima's attention. The bluenette shrugged and muttered something about Akechi just being a dick, so Sakamoto continued, "Dude, what the fuck? You don't just randomly kiss people! Especially if they've already said they don't like you! Why-"

"Ryuji," Makoto cut the blonde off with a sigh, "Please, quieten down. We still have the rest of the day with him, and I really,  _ really _ don't want to lose my temper at you because I'm so angry at him..."

Sakamoto frowned at that, but agreed, changing the subject just as Akira got back to Mishima.

** Akira: Haru just texted me and said he kissed you. **

Mishima glanced at the pink girl, who was already looking at him and shrugged innocently. Sighing, the younger of the two returned to his phone and hesitated before typing out and sending a response.

_ Me: He did. _

_ Me: But it didn't mean anything! On my part at least _

_ Me: He claimed to have a crush on me, but I told him that he was only pretending to because he wanted to hurt you. Which is the truth _

** Akira: How can you be so sure that he doesn't like you? **

_ Me: Because he doesn't???  _

_ Me: He just wants to use me to hurt you. That's all he's ever wanted from me _

** Akira: Why would he continue to pretend to like you if he thinks I'm dead? **

That made Mishima pause. It... Fuck, that made sense! Shit... Did that mean... No, that was impossible... But it would make sense... But... Why? Why Mishima? He was nothing special? He was just annoying and a waste of space and-

** Akira: If you're thinking badly about yourself again, don't. **

Mishima chuckled a little, surprised by how well Akira knew him, before texting back quickly.

_ Me: Just thinking. _

_ Me: You might be right.  _

_ Me: I don't get it, but... the evidence points to him actually having feelings for. By some miracle lol _

** Akira: It's no miracle. You're amazing and he can see that. **

Mishima blushed at the compliment, smiling slightly. How could Akira just say things like that? He was the amazing one, not Mishima... And... Was it just Mishima, or did it seem like there was more than just sex behind Akira's words? If it was just sex, he would have said something about Mishima being attractive, but by generalising it by saying he, as a whole, was amazing? That implied there was more to it than just sex, that-

** Akira: How do you feel? About him having a crush on you? **

_ Me: Confused. _

_ Me: Like, why do what he has if you have a crush on someone? That isn't how you make them like you! Idk, it seems odd... _

_ Me: I still don't like him, though. If that's what you're getting at Akira. You're not that subtle. _

** Akira: You've got me there. So you don't have a crush on him? **

_ Me: Of course not! _

_ Me: I've already said he's not my type _

** Akira: That you did... **

** Akira: What is your type? **

Mishima was sorely tempted to reply with 'you', but the bell ringing made him hurry up and respond quickly.

_ Me: I'll tell you later. Bell just went. Gtg. _

He slipped his phone away, but not before getting a glimpse of Akira's last message.

** Akira: Speak later Yuuki. **


End file.
